Kisada
Kisada was the Fortune of Persistence, as named by Emperor Toturi I. In life he was Crab Clan Champion Hida Kisada. Kisada married Hida Tsuriko. The couple had two sons, Hida Yakamo and Hida Sukune, and one daughter Hida O-Ushi. In addition, his younger brother was Hida Tsuru and Hida Amoro was his nephew. Kisada was known as the "Great Bear", and he was one of the strongest, and certainly the largest samurai in Rokugan. Parents Kisada was son of Hida Atsumichi and Hida Narumi. Persistence, by Rich Wulf Youth At the age of five, Kisada traveled with his father to the Imperial City, and they stopped at a inn in Lion lands on the way. While Atsumichi arranged for the rooms, Kisada wandered into the village, taking in the new world. He was startled from his stroll by the sound of children, and he turned the corner to see a group of three Lion boys tormenting the son of a peasant. The peasant stood by helplessly while the three boys shoved his son into the mud repeatedly. Kisada watched in silence, and then asked the peasant why he did not intervene. The peasant replied that he was forbidden to intervene, as the three Lion were sons of a local magistrate and therefore nobility. The next day it rained, and Kisada's father was forced to remain in the inn, so Kisada again went into the village. Again he came upon the three bullies attacking another child even more savagely this time. Kisada stepped forward and asked the three what they were doing, and the lead boy told him to mind his own business. The boy struck Kisada, who fell to the ground. The three Lions quickly tired of the beating of the peasant and went their own way, but Kisada was seething with fury at this point. The next morning the weather had cleared and Kisada's father was making ready to continue his journey when he found Kisada all covered in mud. Kisada asked his father if the trip could be delayed for an hour, and Atsumichi agreed. Kisada then went to seek out the three boys, who he found lounging outside the village tea house amusing themselves with tales of their accomplishments the previous days. Kisada positioned himself twenty feet away and cursed at the boys with the foulest language he could muster. Kisada turned on his heels and ran, the three boys in hot pursuit. They were so taken up with chasing him that they missed the trap Kisada had laid out for them. All three tumbled into the hole Kisada had dug that night, breaking bones. Kisada left them there and went to his father. Three weeks later, on their way home from the Imperial City, they stopped in the village again, and Kisada went to the pit to see what had happened to the three Lions. He found their rotting bodies, and all he said was, "This is what it means to challenge a Crab." Way of the Crab, pp. 60-61 Life Since the incident with the three Lions he consistently demonstrated a tactical genius and lust for battle, and none could compare to the sheer combat prowess of Kisada. He disdained combat with other clans, seeing Fu Leng as the only enemy worth his efforts. He would be dismissive and condescending to all non-Crabs. He rarely left Crab lands and his contempt for Hantei XXXVIII was no secret. He was easily the tallest man in Rokugan, standing 6 feet 6 inches tall, and would use his size to overpower enemies in combat, relishing close quarter combat with Shadowlands creatures. He was happy with the progress of his children Yakamo and O-Ushi, but less so with Sukune. Even though Sukune displayed a knack for strategy his physical ailment was a source for great concern. Kisada would constantly wonder if Sukune could be trusted to defend the Empire. Way of the Crab, p. 62 Personality Kisada was a quiet man, who spoke with the power of a gathering storm, wearing the Ancestral Armor of the Crab Clan, Ketsuen, at all times. On the rare occasion he would take it off his personal armorer, Kaiu Bugati, would keep it for him. It was widely rumored that no man had ever wounded Kisada and lived. Scorpion Coup Kisada led the Crab Clan army to the capital Otosan Uchi in 1123 after the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju assassinate the Emperor. Shoju had hoped that Kisada would side with him, providing the strength to hold the throne. Flyer (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) Kisada decided to join the united clans against Shoju, and Shoju's fate was sealed. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan, Part III: The Fall of the Scorpion Kisada revealed to his daughter Hida O-Ushi in a letter that it was Shoju's act of asking for aid that led him to side against the Scorpion. Clan Letter to the Crab Clan #8 (Imperial Herald v.2 #4) Alliance with the Shadowlands Hida Kisada formed an alliance with the Shadowlands A Stout Heart (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) in 1126, and the combined forces began to march on Beiden Pass. The Battle of Beiden Pass: Letter to the Generals Kisada's Ambition Kisada manipulated by Kachiko Kisada came to the Imperial Court and had to talk with Kachiko, due to the Emperor's illness. Kachiko mentioned to him how disappointed she was that the Crab had neglected his duty to guard the wall, because Kakita lands were vulnerable to shadowlands invasion. She pointed out that if an army held Beiden Pass the southern and northern Clans would be isolated from each other. Kisada attempted to use this to his advantage, as Kachiko intended. Clan Letter to the Scorpion #1 (Imperial Herald v1 #1) Marching North Kisada's army made it's way north. Hida Sukune commanded the Crab army that sacked Kakita Castle. The Gaijin's Guide to Rokugan - Part IV: Distant Thunder Crab forces also seized and pillaged Ryoko Owari Toshi after defeating two of the Imperial Legions guarding the city. Battle of Beiden Pass Crab forces under command of Sukune seized Beiden Pass at the south end, but discovered at the northern end a combined army of ronin, Dragon, Unicorn and Naga troops led by Toturi the Black. Sukune's forces were struggling at first, driven south. Light Cavalry (Emerald flavor) Dealing with Shadows Kuni Yori convinced Kisada to made another bargain with the Shadowlands. He gave the cut hand of Hida Yakamo to a summoned Oni, linking Yakamo and the Oni, and in return he got a tainted claw. Firelight, by Rob Vaux Assassination Attempt Kisada was the target of a Kolat assassination plot, but the Goblin Kappuksu saved his life. In return, Kisada made him a samurai on the spot. Kappuksu's Story, by Ree Soesbee Sukune sacrified to Fu Leng As a last chance to turn the tide, Kisada unwittingly allowed Kuni Yori to sacrifice his son, Sukune, to Fu Leng. After a dark ritual Sukune was nailed to the war banner known as the Terrible Standard of Fu Leng. Kotei 2003: Hida Kisada, The Great Bear Kisada's wife poisoned Kisada's lovely wife was found dead as the victim of a ninja's poison.Clan Letter to the Scorpion #2 (Imperial Herald v1 #2) Crab fleet Kisada sent many members of the Kaiu family to the southern islands of the Mantis Clan. Clan Letter to the Lion #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) Kaiu Suman was in charge of the building a Crab fleet there, Clan Letter to the Crab #3 (Imperial Herald v1 #3) to be used for Crab sea deployment in the shores of Otosan Uchi. Kisada loaded his army onto the war barges and proceeded to sail along the coast to the Imperial Palace. The Story So Far: Forbidden Knowledge (Imperial Herald v1 #4) Invading Otosan Uchi from sea When the Crab army arrived, they found a Lion army waiting for them. Matsu Tsuko had moved her armies out of Crane territory to the north where she could protect the capitol. The information was provided by Bayushi Kachiko herself, who had learned of the plan through the Great Bear and had passed the information on to her ally in the Lion Clan Akodo Kage. Kachiko saw an opportunity to crush the Lion Champion's heart and destroy the Lion armies once and for all. And so, just before the armies met, Tsuko received a message bearing the Imperial Seal. The message ordered her to stand aside and let her army fight by itself. Tsuko had no choice but to follow the Emperor's order. She rode her steed to a nearby ridge and watched as the Great Bear smashed her army. Possessed Emperor In 1127, believing the Emperor was dying, the Crab stormed Otosan Uchi to place Kisada on the throne. Instead, they found Fu Leng had possessed Hantei XXXIX, As the Shadow Falls (Anvil of Despair flavor) (The Doom of Hantei, Part II) who mortally wounded Kisada, lodging Akkuai-uo, the Ancestral Sword of the Hantei in his gut. The Story So Far: Anvil of Despair (Imperial Herald v1 #4) The Crab army was forced to retreat from the capital as Yakamo pulled his father from the palace through the tunnels below the Imperial Palace guided by a servant of Kachiko.Tunnel System (Crimson and Jade flavor). Kisada became despondent, and intended to commit seppuku to cleanse the Crab of the shame from allying with the Shadowlands. Yakamo convinced Kisada to help plan the attack on Otosan Uchi instead, giving the dying Crab Champion one last purpose. Firelight, by Rob Vaux Joining Toturi Kisada offered Toturi the Black a truce in exchange for Crab's assistance in the incoming battle against the shadowlands Dark Lord's forces. He had studied Otosan Uchi to plan his invasion, with Kisada's guidance, the army of the Seven Thunders defeated Fu Leng's hordes. The Legions of the dead: The Great Bear Death The wound finally caused his death in 1130, nearly two and a half years later, but his aid had been instrumental in the success on the Second Day of Thunder. The Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 20 Fortune of Persistence Although many saw him as a traitor to the Empire for attacking Otosan Uchi, others, including Toturi, understood his actions and gave him the funeral pyre of an honorable samurai. To honor the Great Bear, Emperor Toturi I named him the Fortune of Persistence at his funeral, a tribute to Kisada's unwillingness to die, even after being mortally wounded by Fu Leng himself. A temple, Kisada's Shrine was made in his honor. Kisada's Shrine (Broken Blades flavor) What happened to the previous Fortune of Persistence, Kaiu Sudaro, was unknown. Way of the Naga, pp. 115-116 A Hero's Tale The tale of the rise, fall, redemption, and death of Hida Kisada was recorded in the book Persistence. Opening Move, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Legion of the Dead In 1166 Kisada joined the Legion of the Dead. He had stepped forward to answer Matsu Goemon's call, to fight the Legion of Blood. As the two forces initially battled for control over the newly forming realm in 1166, Isawa Tsuke released a massive explosion intending to stop the First Oni, but it also disrupted the realm and knocked everyone in it into private memories of critical choices in their lives. The Realm of Thwarted Destiny was testing each of them, to see if they would embrace their destines or reject them. The realm could become a place where those who failed their destinies could repeat their failures for eternity or a place where those who failed could embrace their fates and find redemption. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Selected to be Returned Naka Kuro guessed the new Realm had a connection with the Mortal Realm through the Oblivion's Gate. The Legion of heroes were afraid that crossing to pass the Gate could destroy whoever not enough strong who tried it. Kisada was selected as the most viable option. Legions, Part X Kuro had talked with Toku, to know where the Monkey kept the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban, who would be necessary to defeat Iuchiban. Legions, Part IV, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Return Kisada was recently returned through Oblivion's Gate by Rezan, The Resurrection as he was the only person in Rokugan who knew how to find the location of Iuchiban's heart. Legions, Part XI: The Resurrection, by Rich Wulf Two Lords Kisada returned to Kyuden Hida, and his Clan offered him a great reception. His grandson Hida Kuon even offered the position of champion to him. Kisada declined, but the presence of two such strong leaders created a rift within the Crab. Hiruma Todori later told words to Kisada that disturbed him. There were so many among the Crab that wished to follow the Great Bear rather than Kuon. He met his grand-grandson, Ichiro, and Kisada knew the future of his clan was in good hands. Seeking the Hidden Heart Kisada had to began his quest to recover the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban and requested Hiruma Rikiya, Hida Benjiro, and those who found him at Oblivion's Gate as his side. Their first movement was to march to Lion lands. Attacking the Bloodspeakers With the help of notable individuals including Matsu Aoiko, he led the united armies of the Lion and Crab Clans against the Bloodspeaker and stood locked in hand-to-hand combat with Iuchiban himself, distracting the Bloodspeaker from the presence of Isawa Sezaru. Enemy of My Enemy Part Two, Part Three, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Animosity with the Scorpion Following Kisada's return to Ningen-do, there was open hostility between the Scorpion and Crab Clans, partly due to Kisada's actions when Bayushi Shoju tried to overthrow the Hantei dynasty in Kisada's original life. Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki decided that in the wake of the War of Spirits, it would be best if Kisada was returned to the spirit realms rather than meddle in the affairs of mortals. This attitude spilled over into many assassination attempts on Kisada's life ordered by Paneki, which accomplished little more than taking the lives of some of those who serve Kisada. Kisada was outraged, and personally took command of Tsuru's Legion and began a brutal series of raids on Scorpion villages. To end the attacks on their villages, Paneki and Shosuro Higatsuku devised a plan to sate the Great Bear's thirst for revenge. Higatsuku was sent to intercept Kisada, and explained that it was he who had ordered the attempts on Kisada's life, not Paneki. Kisada killed Higatsuku and led his troops back to the lands of the Crab Clan. Peace at the Point of a Sword, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman The Lost Kisada brought the Lost emissary Daigotsu Soetsu before Emperor Toturi III during winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. As a result, the Emperor banished Kisada from Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho and declared that the Great Bear could not return on pain of death unless he was summoned by the Emperor. The Test of Enlightenment, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Unknown Son After his death in 1130, Kisada learned that he had unknowingly had another son with a woman named Kita. After his return through Oblivion's Gate he vowed to track down his son, if still alive, and get to know him. After completing his duty to bring down Iuchiban, Kisada tried to find his son. Learning that he had been taken in by the Kitsuki family he discovered that his son, Kitsuki Yasuo, had become a magistrate but had been killed by bandits. Kisada unleashed his anger upon the bandits while in Dragon lands, searching for his granddaughter. With the aid of the zokujin Kjgkt, Kisada was shown to where his grandaughter Kitsuki Yoritoko could be found. Kisada and Yoritoko spoke, and Kisada gifted her his famous helm. Righting a Wrong, by Rusty Priske Second Death Kisada was murdered at Koten in 1170, but the Crab did not know who was responsible.Scenes From the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon Kisada had been attacked by ninja during the night, and managed to kill two dozen of them with his bare hands before a blow to the back of the head rendered him unconscious. He was then executed by Yogo Kazunori. Death at Koten, p. 8-13 While Kazunori was not acting on orders from the Scorpion Clan, Kisada's death benefited them by exacerbating the Third Yasuki War (as the Crab blamed the Crane for his murder). Death at Koten, pp. 16-17 Upon his death, Kisada returned to his position as Fortune of Persistence. Death at Koten, p. 68 See Also * Hida Kisada/Meta External Links * Hida Kisada Inexp (Scorpion Clan Coup, Scroll 3) * Hida Kisada (Imperial) * Hida Kisada Exp (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Fortunes